A Forbidden Love
by EntrancableFairy
Summary: Elizabeth Livingston, a 5th year Ravenclaw is in for an exciting year! CHAPTER 3 NOW UP! Warning: Use of drugs, noncontential sex, and bad language. If none of that is for you don't read and certainly don't review but otherwise enjoy and REVIEW!
1. The Punishment For Being Late?

A Forbidden Love

Chapter 1

The Punishment for Being Late?

"Super lovers, tell me where you got yours," Elizabeth Livingston, a fifth year Ravenclaw student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, sang her favorite Gwen Stefani song, Harajuku Girls, as she walked to her Potions class Tuesday afternoon. "Yohji Yamamoto, I'm hanging with the locals. Where the catwalk got its claws, all you fashion know-it-alls, with your underground malls, in the world of Harajuku."

"Lizzie. Lizzie!" A voice rang out behind her, stopping her singing. "Lizzie, thank Merlin I found you."

"What do you need, Hermione," Lizzie sighed at Hermione Granger, her fourth year Gryffindor understudy.

"I have to ask you a question," she said breathlessly. She had obviously been running for a while.

"Can't it wait?" Hermione shook her head violently. "I'm about to be late for Potions."

"No. No, it can't wait."

"Fine."

While Hermione asked her mentor the question she had been burning to ask, Lizzie stood looking at her watch and tapping her foot. She answered the question frankly and without delay. Then Hermione, satisfied with the reply, turned on her heel and sped away. Lizzie rolled her eyes and turned to run to class before she was late.

"Miss Livingson, you are tardy," Professor Snape said not looking up from his lesson plans. The entire class turned to see Lizzie blush at the door and dash to her seat.

"Sorry, sir. An understudy of mine stopped me in the hall and-"

"You will attempt to use that excuse again, after class, in detention. But for right now you will sit down and try not to bring too much attention to yourself," Snape so cleverly chided.

"B-but, sir-" Lizzie started.

"**SIT!**" Snape commanded, reverberating around the stone walls of the dungeon classroom.

Lizzie quickly took her seat and opened up her notebook and Potions spell book. She sat seething with hatred all throughout her class. When the bell finally did ring, and Snape dismissed the class, Lizzie stayed put as she watched all her other classmates walk out the dungeon doors. Some were even looking her way and whispering, probably about what luck she has to have to sit with 'Snape the Snake' practically all night long. She turned to glare at her professor but was surprised to find him already staring at her. They sat like this for a while, locked in each other's gaze.

"I'm only gonna asked this once. Why were you late?" Snape said leaning back in his chair and rubbing his tired eyes.

Lizzie sighed and tried to remain calm. "Hermione Granger stopped me in the hall and wouldn't let me leave until I answered her 'Oh-so-important' question," Lizzie said propping her elbows on her own desk.

"Sit right here," he said indicating the desk up front. She gathered her stuff, walked over to the desk, and spilled her things in it. "I'll excuse that but I cannot excuse tardiness."

"So what's my punishment?" She asked thinking he was only going to have her grade some essays or something.

"You'll wash all the cauldrons until they sparkle like new," he said with a wicked smile. Lizzie's heart skipped a beat and she glared at him but then got up to do her task. She didn't want to look at his smug smile any longer anyway.

As she worked, he graded essays from various classes. Every once in a while he'd look up at her to see her progress. He was pleased to see she wasn't anywhere close to being finished. He leaned backward to straighten his aching back. Then he got up and went into his bedroom quarters. Lizzie looked up to see him return with a tall goblet of some kind of deep red liquid. He sipped it and licked his lips; feeling the warm liquid as it ran through his body. He took two more sips and then returned to grading his papers.

"_Hm, I wonder what his drinking_," Lizzie thought as she went back to work. "_But I bet it's not Pumpkin Juice_."

A few hours later it was 11 o'clock and classes had let out at six. By that time Snape had given up grading papers for the night and sat drinking, what Lizzie thought, was his sixth or seventh cup of whatever was in that goblet.

Snape watched her for a while, then stood, and began walking toward his pupil, goblet in hand. He came around his desk and in doing so he tripped over the wastebasket and almost came crashing to the ground. Cursing, he regained his composure. Lizzie turned to see all the commotion.

"Are you okay, sir?" She asked straightening up the cauldrons a little.

"I'm fine. Keep working, I want those cauldrons spotless," Snape snapped and she burrowed her brows but turned back to her task.

Snape sat in a nearby desk watching and drinking. Lizzie just sat on the floor and worked. For a long time they stayed like this. After he had finished his drink he set the goblet down on the desk and moved a little closer. Then when Lizzie brought the rag back down to the bucket full of soapy water he suddenly grasped her wrist.

"What the-" she said dropping the rag as he pulled her upward and into his arms.

"You may stop now, Miss Livingston," he said looking at her wrist and slurring his words.

"But, Professor…" she questioned as she narrowed her eyes. She could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Do you _want_ to keep working?" He said as he tightened his grip on her wrist and looked into her blue eyes.

She didn't give him an answer; she just stood there and stared at him in shock. Then he leaned his head down and kissed her lips. After a moment she finally realized what was happening and she snapped back to reality and tried to push him away from her. He didn't have to use too much force to control her considering her size. She tried to scream out but that just allowed him to touch his tongue to hers and whatever noises she did make only sounded like moans to the drunken man over her. He backed her up towards the cold stoned wall. The cold against her skin made her shiver and for a split second she clung to him for warmth. She tried to kick but he had her legs pinned as well as the rest of her body. All she could do was let him explore her; invade her. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying not to mentally be there. She felt his icy hands rub over her hips. With her hands free now she tried to push him away again. She pounded on his arms so hard that he became annoyed and, to Lizzie's relief, pulled away from her. Finally free, she bolted toward the door but he suddenly reached out and grabbed her other wrist and whirled her toward him.

"Let me go!" She screamed and started to cry as she pummeled his fist with her free hand. Snape ignored her and pulled her toward his private bedroom. "No. Please, no Professor. Please. Think about what you're doing. Please, let me go."

He pulled her inside and flung her over to his bed with so much force that she almost hit her head on the wall. "Get undressed," he commanded as he locked the door.

Lizzie stood with tears streaming down her face. "I will not," she said shaking her head.

Snape came toward her so fast she barely had time to react. "Do it, now. Or fifty points from Ravenclaw," he threatened as he held her chin tightly between his thumb and forefinger.

"You're hurting me," she whispered and sniffled.

"Now, Miss Livingston," he ordered.

With her lip quivering and her heart pounding, Lizzie breathed deeply and started to peel her school robe and uniform off. He let go of her, stood back, and watched. She didn't look at him, she didn't want to anyway. He disgusted her now. He used to be a brilliant man to her but not anymore. Things would never be the same again.

"_I hate him_," she thought to herself as she unbuttoned her white school blouse to reveal a silky pink lace bra. Not wanting to show more than was needed all at once she started on her shoes and stockings. Then she pulled off her gray skirt and stood before her professor in her matching bra and underwear. She stared at the floor, as he looked her up and down. He was licking his lips hungrily when she finally did look at him.

"I'll, um, be right back," Snape said going up to the bathroom door.

"If you're thinking of undressing in privacy, you might as well do it right here since you watched me," Lizzie dared to say.

Snape reached for the doorknob and then thought about her words. "Very well," he said coming back to her. "But you have to watch." Lizzie gulped, sat on the bed, and reluctantly nodded slowly. He started by taking off his socks and shoes. He looked at her who looked at him awkwardly. He took off his robe next and then looked at her again. "I have a better idea," Snape said suddenly and surprised Lizzie by pulling her up by her wrist. "You undress me."

"What?" She breathed nervously.

He grabbed her arms and pulled them to his shirt buttons. "You heard me."

She clenched her teeth and drew in a deep breath. She undid each and every button slowly, prolonging the inevitable. When she had undone the last button she reached up to remove the shirt from his shoulders but he pulled her hands to his chest instead and made her skim his body upwards to remove the shirt. As Lizzie's heart skipped a beat she gulped hard and even though she shouldn't have she looked up into his dark eyes. The shirt fell to the floor and Snape let go of her hands. Still holding his gaze she brought her hands down and undid his belt buckle almost mechanically. As she undid the button and zipper the pants, too, fell to the floor. She stared at his bare chest as he studied her face. He lifted his hands to her face and cupped them around it, making her look up at him. He tried to kiss her lips but she turned her head to the side, so he just kissed her neck. Tears started to well up in her eyes when he pushed her toward the bed. Her heart ached, her throat constricted. She felt as if she were suffocating.

"_This is it_," she thought. "_I feel so helpless_."

He crawled on top of her on the bed, looked down at her, and smiled. "You're going to enjoy this," he said confidently.

Lizzie only half-smiled briefly and prepared herself. Her professor kissed her shoulders as he removed the bra straps. Then he unclasped it, discarded it, and kissed her chest. She tried all her might to fight her sudden urges. He looked at her and rolled over onto his side and took off her underwear. Then he removed his own boxers and fitted himself back on top of her. With no trouble, or hesitation, at all he pushed himself inside of her. A slight gasp escaped her mouth. This excited him and he pushed harder into her, which made her gasp again. He did it again even harder and she gasped. Then for the fourth time he rammed into her hips with all the strength he could muster and finally got what he wanted from her: a whimper and a slight moan. Lizzie opened her eyes to stare into his. She had never noticed before that her teacher's eyes were not black as a lot of students believed, but in fact, really dark brown, almost like chocolate. She could smell the strong odor of whiskey on his breath but under that she could smell the strange scent of walnuts on him.

It was over in a matter of minutes but it felt like an eternity to Lizzie. Afterward the Potions master just rolled over and passed out. Without even saying goodbye, Lizzie sprang up and gathered her clothes. She was fastening her robe when she reached her books. She walked to the dungeon doors and turned around. As she scanned the room she snorted in disgust. Then she ran from the room and up through the castle, to her nice, warm, safe bed.


	2. The Morning After

Chapter 2

The Morning After

In the morning, Lizzie awoke from a terrible nightmare. Remembering last night's detention with Professor Snape her throat began to burn. She would be perfectly content to stay in bed forever but instead she got up and started to dress.

"So, how was your night with Professor Snape?" One of her friends asked behind her.

Lizzie's heart skipped a beat at the mention of her professor and attacker's name. "Oh, uh…fine," she lied.

"FINE!" A couple of girls said, surprised.

Lizzie heaved a deep sigh, "Oh, I mean dreadful. Absolutely horrible." Her friends looked at her suspiciously but shrugged it off as nothing. They all walked down to the Great Hall together, a group of nine Ravenclaw girls. When they entered the Hall everyone was already sitting at their house tables and Professor Dumbledore, the school's headmaster, was just about to make a morning announcement. The girls sat in their usual spot at the very front of the table nearest to the staff table. During Dumbledore's speech Lizzie absentmindedly scanned the teachers' table. Not finding Snape she burrowed her brows. After the speech, breakfast appeared and Lizzie and her friends began to eat. Professor Snape came in soon after but Lizzie took no notice. When breakfast was over she parted with her friends for her first class of the day: Advanced Divination. She daydreamed all throughout her class. She kept thinking back to the previous night, only this time she had enjoyed it and her potions teacher didn't force her to do anything. Angry with herself for thinking such things, she shook off the fantasies as the bell rang. She gathered her belongings and headed toward lunch. As she was walking across the grounds she spotted the one person she did not want to see: Professor Snape. She stood a minute watching him scold two students. She considered going up to him and slapping him. Cursing at him for doing what he did. When the two students ran off Snape looked up to see Lizzie staring at him from the hill near the school. She turned to walk away when he looked up at her.

"Miss Livingston," Snape yelled as he followed her. She only kept walking not looking back. "Miss Livingston," he yelled again. "_I know she can hear me_," he thought to himself. "_Otherwise she wouldn't be quickening her pace_." He finally caught up with her and grabbed her shoulder to turn her around. As she turned she threw up her bag and hit him across the face with it. Shocked, they just stared at each other.

"You…uh, just scared me," Lizzie half lied.

"Come with me," he said sternly as he turned to leave. Lizzie watched her professor walk away. "Come on." She hesitated for a minute then followed her teacher. He led her down to the dungeons and he sat at his desk. She closed the door as she entered and stood by it. "Did I hurt you last night, Miss Livingston?" He asked firmly.

Lizzie laughed and snorted. "That's an understatement," she said shifting her weight.

"Miss Livingston," he said a little harsher.

She swallowed hard and looked away from him. "Yes, you did, to say the least. You…you forced me to… to have… sex with you," she said looking at him again.

He turned around and after a moment he spoke. "You are dismissed now. Get out."

"Hey you dragged me here and I want an apology for last night," she screamed as tears started to blur her vision.

After a few long minutes Snape finally got up and walked over to Lizzie. "I'm sorry. I truly am. Forgive me for my behavior last night. I was not myself," he said kneeling down and looking into her eyes.

Lizzie's brows burrowed and her heart skipped. They stared at each other a moment. Images of the two of them popped up in her head. Suddenly he looked handsome to her. She wanted to feel those lips on hers again. Slowly, or perhaps that's just the way it felt to her, she leaned in and kissed her professor on the lips. Surprised, Snape just let her relinquish her urges. Immediately he wanted to deepen the kiss. He opened his mouth, which opened hers, and dipped his tongue into her mouth. As soon as she felt his tongue on hers she opened her eyes and pulled back quickly.

"Oh my god," she whispered, horrified at her actions. He looked at her as she turned to grab her stuff. She ran from the room before he could say anything.

Snape smiled devilishly after she closed the door. "That was even better sober," he said chuckling to himself.

"Why did I do that," Lizzie asked herself as she walked up to the castle. "What the hell am I thinking? Oh my god, I shouldn't have done that. Why did I do that? Fuck. Stupid, stupid, stupid."

She walked into the Great Hall for lunch and luckily there weren't many people there. Only three of her friends were in their usual spot up front. She sat and started grabbing food and putting it on her plate.

Her friends looked at her and said, "Are you alright, Lizzie?"

"Fine," she simply said and her friends didn't push her.

After a few minutes Professor Snape strode in. He deliberately slowed his pace when he walked by Lizzie. He took his seat up at the staff table and for a brief moment they glanced at each other. After lunch Lizzie and her friends went down to the dungeons for their potions class. Lizzie concentrated on her work all period long.

"What's up with Lizzie?" Kristen Johnson, Lizzie's friend, said to her other friend beside her.

"I don't know. But whatever it is I bet it has something to do with her detention last night with Professor Snape," Francis Willgate whispered back. Kristen nodded and continued working.

"Before the bell rings and you all depart to stuff your faces. I need to see the following masterminds who think they are experts in Potions, even far better than myself," Snape's voice boomed in the tiny dungeon classroom. He cleared his throat, "Angela Franklin. Bobby Deloute, Jack Sparrow, Tim Cornerstone, Kristy Jenkins… and… Elizabeth Livingston."

Lizzie's heart skipped a beat when her name escaped her professor's mouth. She didn't look up but he looked at her. She had heard him and he knew it. He saw her tense when he said her name. Now as the bell rang for the day and dinner she sat where she was and so did the rest of the students who had been called. One by one, in order, the students were called up to Snape's desk, scolded, and then asked to leave. Actually it was more like, "_Get out of my sight you impudent sack of muck_." Soon Snape and Lizzie were the only two left. He looked at her while she just sat looking at her desk, frowning. He could almost guess what she was thinking.

Finally, she was the one who spoke. "You have no intention of scolding me. There's nothing wrong with my paper," she said still looking at her desk.

Snape smiled, he had guessed correctly. "No, no I don't," he said coming around his desk and sitting in the chair in front of her backwards. She looked up at him. "I just wanted to talk to you. Privately."

"What I did was a mistake and you could say the same for what you did," she said looking him square in the eye. A few moments passed and Lizzie couldn't stand watching him another moment. She looked away and turned around to face the back.

Snape smiled and leaned back in the chair, putting his hands behind his head. "Damn, you are a great kisser though," He saw her stiffen up. "The way you just leaned in without faltering." He got up and came around the desk. "The way your lips tasted like cherries." He stood in front of her and looked into her eyes. "The way your tongue slid softly over mine," he whispered coming in to kiss her.

"Don't," she said turning her head aside.

He leaned his head up to look into her eyes. "You know you want to." She started to back up onto the desk to get away from him, her heart pounding. "I know I want to. Just give me one good reason why we shouldn't," he said pinning her down on top of her desk.

"B-because…" she started but trailed off.

"Hm?" He questioned and leaned his head down and kissed her.

Lizzie made a small surprised noise and sucked in her breath through her nose. As she let it out she relaxed and put her hands up to run them through his hair. He ran one hand up from her thigh to her face. They kissed passionately for a while and then she threw her head back, gasping for air while he kissed her neck.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked in between kisses.

"I… I don't know," she stammered.

"What would help your decision?" He whispered into her hair.

She paused and then said, "Another kiss."

Snape, without delay, lifted his head to her mouth and kissed her hard. She moaned underneath him. She reached her hands up behind him to pull off his shirt as he did the same to her. She, then, started on his belt buckle and pants while they kept kissing; he undid her bra. She pulled down his boxers with her hands and the rest of the way with her feet. She stripped off her underwear after he had removed her skirt. When they were both completely naked they wasted no time exploring each other's bodies together. As he was fitting himself into her, she looked up into his eyes and smiled longingly. He pushed gently into her and she moaned.

"Oh… Professor…" she moaned awkwardly.

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Call me Severus."

"Oh, god, **SEVERUS!**" She screamed and writhed as she clung to him.

"Yes, Lizzie. Lizzie. **Ohhh, LIZZIE!**" He boomed as he released. He lay beside her breathing hard and kissing her hair.

She lay across his chest trying to catch her own breath. "That was great… Severus," she giggled and smiled.

"It sure was, Lizzie," he said smiling down at her.

"I better go and get some sleep," Lizzie said hopping up and started to dress.

"Yeah," Snape said sadly. "Lizzie, I just wanted to let you know that I'm not trying to take advantage of you. I mean, I kind of did last night but that was a complete mistake... I didn't mean to, honestly."

"I know. It's okay, I guess. I'm still pretty pissed about it, though. You raped me Severus, but for some weird I have this sort of... uhhh, ummm... nevermind. Forget it,"" she said pulling on her shoes. She and Severus stared at each other for a minute. Then he stepped forward and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Lizzie, what is it? You can tell me, please," Severus said stroking her cheek softly with his thumb.

Lizzie bit her lip nervously and chuckled slightly. "You're going to think I'm some sort of sex-craved teenager who can't control their emotions."

"If I think that then I give you my permission to slap me in the face," he said running his thumb over her lips. "But I think I like the idea of you being sex-craved." Lizzie gasped half hurtfully and punched him in the arm playfully. "Ow! I said SLAP in the FACE!"

"Don't tempt me. And I think, just for that, I won't tell you," Lizzie declared defiantly and crossed her arms over her chest.

Severus smirked, "Oh, I've got ways of making you talk. I'll get it out of you one way or another."

Severus bent down and started to kiss her neck slowly. When Lizzie couldn't bare it any longer she sighed and said breathily, "Fine, I'll tell you."

"That's better. Now, out with it," he said sweetly into her ear.

"I... have this... sort of... um... crush on you."

Severus looked at her while she looked anywhere _but_ his eyes. Slowly, a mischievous grin graced his features. "Reeeeeelly," he drawled seductively.

"Severus," Lizzie warned.

"And just how long have you had this little infatuation? Hm?" He asked turning to lean back against the door and crossed his arms over his chest. He saw her blush and fidgeted but still she said nothing. "Come now, Lizzie. I _do_ have a right to know, you understand. Come on."

"Well, since last night. I don't know why. I'm angry but I like it, I guess. I couldn't stop thinking about it this morning," Lizzie said pacing the room and talking animatedly. "For merlin's sake, I was having fantasies in Divination and then on my way to lunch I saw you. I just wanted to, I dunno, kill you. No, maybe not kill. Hurt, yeah. Hurt you like you hurt me. But do something far worse." Severus gulped at the last statement. He had a pretty good feeling of what that something might just be. He let her continue her little rant and confession. As if she had read his mind, Lizzie turned to him and angrily snarled, "Oh, yes, I think you know exactly what I'd do to you. And just you don't, let me clue you in, I'd castrate you... you... you FUCKER!" Suddenly she flew to Severus and cried in his arms. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't mean to say all that."

Severus frowned and held her close. "It's alright, Lizzie. I should be apologizing, not you. I've caused all this, I'll understand if you want to go see the headmaster." Lizzie looked up and shook her head. Severus looked down at her incredulously. "You still want me?" She nodded. "Even after what I've done to you?"

She disengaged herself from him and turned around. "I don't really like the prospect of being raped but maybe, perhaps, it was meant to be," she said in a dream-like manner. She back around and rested her head on his chest once more and snorted, "That sounds really dumb."

"Nothing you say is dumb," he whispered and she smiled against him.

"I really must go now."

"Oh, yes, of course," Severus said standing up right to move away from the door. They kissed each other one last time before Lizzie grabbed her books and reached for the door.

She turned back then, just before she opened the door, and to Severus' retreating form she asked, "Does this mean we're a.. um, a... couple?"

Severus froze in his steps and turned to her slowly. He cocked his head to the side and countered, "Do you want us to be?"

Lizzie bit her lip and said, "If you want to."

"It's up to you. But, you must know, that we cannot tell anyone. Not even your friends. I would be fired and you'd most likely be expelled. Would like time to think about it?"

"NO! I mean, yes. Damn it. That is, I would like to be with you," she smiled sweetly. At that Severus came to her and captured her face to kiss her lips passionately.

"I'd be most honored. Goodnight... LizzieBaby."

Lizzie giggled and kissed him back, savoring the new nickname. Goodnight, Severus." And with that they parted for the night.


	3. Rolling So Hard

A/N: Hehe i forgot to put a disclaimor. So this makes up for the last two chapters and i will continue to put it on as so. Clears throat I DO NOT own anything of Harry Potter! I DO, however, own Lizzie Livingston and, as of at this particular moment (unless I am otherwise proven wrong); the phrase Ravenclaw 'Hall' and The Knight in Shining Armor. As I do not know if Rowling has named Ravenclaw Common Room (like Gryffindor Tower) and guardian of said common room (like the Fat Lady). I also DO NOT own the songs in chapter 1 or this chapter. I also do own all the Ravenclaw friends, except Jessica Chester and Stephanie Robinson, because they are my friends and I can't own my friends (unless I was a dominatrics. Then I could own EVEYTHING! MUHAHAHAHA! cough,cough,cough) Okay enough blabbering and on with the story!

Chapter 3

Rolling So Hard

"Sugar, honey, sexy baby. When we touch it turns to gold. Sensitive and delicate kinda like a tuberose," Lizzie sang Gwen Stefani's Luxurious song as she walked through the dark castle to Ravenclaw Hall. "You know you are my treasure chest. It's pure perfection when we kiss and you're my Mr., I'm your Miss. Gonna be until we're old. This kind of love is getting expensive. We know how to live baby. We're Luxurious like Egyptian cotton. We're so rich in love we're rollin' in cashmere. Got it in fifth gear baby. Diamond in the rough is lookin' so sparkly." When she got back into the Common Room her friends were sitting by the fire waiting for her.

"Well, well, well. Long time, no see Lizzie," Alysia Tybalt said as they all noticed her presence.

"What took you so long?" Angela Franklin asked. "Me and Kristy were gone in a matter of seconds."

Lizzie sighed, "Kristy and I, Angela. And besides; Professor Snape was scolding me but then I noticed I had turned in the wrong homework assignment and got it and turned it in." She sat in a big fluffy chair.

Angela rolled her eyes and huffed as Francis Willgate enthusiastically asked, "Do you wanna roll, Lizzie?"

Lizzie looked at her shorter friend and said, as a smile lit up on her face, "Most defiantly!"

After her affirmmation, all nine girls ran up to their dormitory that they shared together.

"I've got them right here," Stephanie Robinson confirmed bringing out the tiny mint-like drugs. They were an assortment of colors from white, blue, red, pink, yellow, to sparkly kinds, too. They each pop them into their mouths, savoring the tingling feeling on their tongues.

"I'm gonna go change real quick before this takes effect," Lizzie said hopping over to the foot of her bed to her trunk. She pulled out a beatiful outfit of a plushy moss clothe; it was a bikini top and a short skirt with blue dangling from it and some fairy wings of multi-coloered spandex material with lights blinking on the ends of the tips.

Jessica Chester gasped loudly and announced, " We should ALL dress up as fairies!" The other girls smiled and agreed and went to change as well.

After they changed they turned off the lights and turned on some techno and also some lights that Serenity Stevenson had in her trunk that she had bought on the last Hogsmeade trip. After awhile of spinning lights and dancing, Lizzie went to sit on the seat in front of the window. She sat looking out over the grounds and up at the full moon.

Jessica came by and asked, "You okay, Lizzie? Do you want a hug?"

Lizzie smiled and accepted her friend's hug, "I'm fine. I was thinking that that grass would feel really good. We should go out there!"

Jessica smiled and turned to everyone else, "You guys, Lizzie just thought of something cool. We should all go outside and feel how soft the grass is."

Everyone smiled and agreed. They turned on the lights and turned down the music. Then everyone got an assortment of soft pillows, blankets, or stuffed animals; basically something nice and soft. They headed out to the Common Room and through the Hall and out past the Knight in Shining Armor that block Ravenclaw's Common Room from intruders. They hung a right and down the steps towards the Entrance Hall and out the double doors.

"Wow, it's so nice out here," Stephanie said as they laid out on the grass. "And the grass is soooo soft." They sat in a circle and each linked arms with the one beside them and as they sat they talked and laughed merrily.

"We should head back in so we don't get caught out here while we're rolling," Angela said at long last. The others agreed and they began picking themselves up and walking back into the castle. When they walked through the doors they started heading up to Ravenclaw Hall but Lizzie turned and looked toward the dungeons.

"What's wrong Lizzie? Heard something?" Serenity asked following her friend's gaze.

"No, but I got an idea. We should go to the dungeons," she said turning back to her friends with a smile on her face. The others looked at each other apprehensivly then turned back to Lizzie with worrisome faces. "Oh, come on guys, think about it. It's cold down there, it'll feel GREAT! Oh, just come on." She turned and started walking towards the dungeons. Her friends had no choice but to follow. When they came to the Potions classroom everyone froze, including Lizzie.

"What IS that?" Alysia said as everyone listened hard.

"It sounds like music. Coming from..." Lizzie started.

Suddenly a door a little further up wrenched open and there stood Professor Snape. Francis and Kristen gasped and started running down the hall as they said in unison, "Oh shit it's Snape! RUN!"

"Come back here, you two!" Snape whispered harshly and as the command echoed off the stone walls they stopped and turned back to their Potions Master. He looked at them all when Francis and Kristen joined the group again; a look of shocked amusement on his pale face. "What the blazes are you girls doing out here?"

There was silence as all nine girls looked at each other then, all at once, each tried to give their own explaination. Snape put up a hand to silence their rambling. "I think Professor Snape needs a hug," Lizzie said delightfully and a smile on her face. The others looked apprehensive but Lizzie only had to glare at them and they obliged. Snape raised his eyebrows as they came forth, he waved his hands in protest but they incircled him in a carefree hug. They backed away leaving Snape with a look of mixed horror, delight, and confusion on his face. They stood awkardly a few moments until Lizzie spoke again, "We should stay down here and keep Professor Snape company. What do ya say, girls?"

Before they had a chance to respond Snape towered over them and exclaimed, "You most certainly can NOT stay down here!" Lizzie turned back to her professor so only he could see her facial expressions. She had eyes of a puppy dog and her lip quivered as she mouthed _please_. He looked straight at her and asked, "Why would you want to stay down here?"

"I dunno. It might be fun," She said shrugging.

He looked around to the other eight girls and then back to Lizzie, "I suppose so. But you have to stay quiet and respect my belongings." They nodded and he turned so they could file past him into his quarters. When they were all inside he shut his door, locked , and put a silencing spell on it.

"I think Professor Snape deserves another hug, what do ya say girls?" Lizzie asked winking at everyone. This time the girls threw up their hands and exclaimed their agreement in unison. Saying things like: "Yeah", "Hooray", and "I like cheese!" Whilst everyone was preoccupied with their hugging, Snape bent down and kissed Lizzie softly on the top of her head. Lizzie looked up and smiled and mouthed _thank you_ and he winked at her.

"Oh, since we'll be staying down here tonight we should go get the lights and music," Stephanie said, coming out of the embrace. There were assortments of agreements like: "Yeah, we should", "Most defiantly", and "String cheese is the best." Stephanie, Alysia, and Kristy started walking toward the door to retrieve said items.

"Hold on there," Snape commanded rather harshly. Everyone looked around to him. "You think I'm just going to let you go gallivanting around the castle dressed like THAT!" Indicting their ensembles. There was a short pause then he continued, "I shall escort you to Ravenclaw Hall."

"All of us?" Angela exclaimed.

"Yes, Miss Franklin, all of you. You think I trust to leave teenaged girls in my quarters unattended? I think not," Snape said as he quirked an eyebrow.

"Okay, well let's go," Jessica said as Snape unlocked the door and they all headed out toward Ravenclaw Hall each linked in the others arm beside them, all except Snape of course.

When they reached the Knight in Shinging Armor Lizzie gave the password and they all walked down the Hall toward their Common Room; even Professor Snape. They went up to their room and grabbed the items in question and then headed back down to the dungeons, until a certain professor stopped them in the Common Room.

"Hold it," he said and they turned around and looked at him questionly. "You have to change. That was part of our agreement." The girls groaned audibly but reluctantly went to go change. As they came back down from their dormitory they stopped as Snape observed them. He stared at Lizzie last and the longest. He sighed and said, "That will have to do. Now let's go." The girls followed Snape down to the dungeons; all of them in their nice, comfortable pajamas.


End file.
